


That Cat's Compitition

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara got off early and wanted to surprise his boyfriend.  Too bad he forgot about the cat.





	That Cat's Compitition

**Author's Note:**

> dragongoblet asked:
> 
> Prompt 1 MadaTobi. Aka Madara vs cat
> 
> I said: *snickers* oh, that’s lovely! Have a modern AU
> 
> \- We’re dating and we live together and I’d love to cuddle with you but you cat hates me and keep fucking getting in the way. It’s not fair and he’s stingy as fuck and I swear to god I will fight the shit out of the furball.

 Madara held back a grin as he arranged himself on the couch.  He had gotten off work early for once,  _and_  on Tobirama’s late day!  He had a perfect plan to cuddle his boyfriend.  They had only just moved in together after several years of having a long-distance relationship, and Madara was  _determined_  to make up for all that lost time together.

He had easy to eat carry-out arranged so that it was easily accessible, various blankets and pillows to make the couch as comfy as they wanted, and he was stretched out enticingly.  Now all he had to do was wait for Tobirama to come home.

The door opened.

“I’m home,” Tobirama called out.

Madara opened his mouth to answer, to call his beloved into the living room, when Tobirama continued.

“Ah, there you are darling.  Let’s get you fed, Madara should be home soon.”

Madara wilted.  The cat.  He was talking to the cat.  Damnit.  He had forgotten about the cat.

Tobirama walked right past the couch and into the kitchen.  He didn’t even  _smile_  at him!

Madara twisted to watch him.

“I got us carry-out on my way home,” he finally said.

Apparently his boyfriend hadn’t noticed him.  Because he gave a start, squeezing the damn cat as it gave a yowl.

“What are you _doing_?!” Tobirama demanded, spinning around to face him.

“I…. got off work early?  And got us dinner?” Madara wished that he didn’t sound like he was asking.

Tobirama starred at him.

“You could have said something when I walked in,” he finally huffed.

Madara awkwardly shrugged.  He didn’t want to explain that he didn’t want to compete with the  _cat_.

“Well, like I said, I’ve got dinner in here.  I thought we could have dinner and a movie?”

Tobirama looked at him with a tiny smile before opening a can one-handed and upturning it into the food dish.  He went to put Michiko down, but she let out the  _most_  pathetic yowl of panic.  Tobirama paused and pulled her back into his arms.

“Aww, what’s wrong darling?” he cooed the the little brat.

She just pushed her head closer to him, clinging with her paws.

“Babe?” Madara asked, dread in his stomach, “are you going to come over to the couch?”

Tobirama nodded and walked around the couch.

For a moment Madara was  _sure_  that he was going to finally get cuddle time, even if it was also with the cat.  But then Tobirama sank to the floor.

“Babe?” Madara asked.

“You don’t want Michiko to have to jump down once she calms down do you?” Tobirama asked, giving him an incredulous look.

“Ah, no,” Madara laughed awkwardly.

He would  _swear_  on Izuna’s  _life_ , that the cat gave him a smug look.

Goddamnit, he was going to have to fight the stupid thing just to get his Tobirama cuddles in.


End file.
